A Part Time Job Has Its Ups and Downs
by AriRiot
Summary: Kagura is working in Yoshiwara. Kagura x Multiple Characters. Contains Lemon.
1. Kagura x Hijikata

A/N:

So this is my first fanfic in written in a very long time so im very sorry if its no good. If you guys like this one please let me know and I can make more. I would love to hear what you think about it. Warning this is a lemon!

I own nothing.

-Marissalove

* * *

Sitting at a vanity pouting, Kagura was having her hair and makeup done by Hinowa and Tsukuyo.

"Don't worry Kagura, me and Tsukuyo will take great care of you. Believe me sweetie after everything you've done to help out around here we wont just let any guy be your customer."

"Besides you came here on your own accord right?" Tsukuyo pointed out.

"Yeah yeah" Kagura sighed.

Tsukuyo patted her on the back, "Hey! Think about how much money you can make. You're young, pretty and very exotic looking. Men will pay a hefty fine for all of that. Then you can tell Gintoki to shove it up his ass if he tries to tell you anything."

Kagura giggled "Thank you Tsukky."

"Ok you're all done, I hope you like it. I will leave you two alone so Tsukky and show you the ropes before you're client gets here. The light pink kimono looks amazing on you" With that Hinowa left.

"Is there really someone coming?"

"Of course. You are very beautiful so don't be so surprised if men start lining up." Tsukuyo stated

"Ok... Umm so what exactly do I do when he gets here?"

"Well most of the girls serve sake to them, maybe a small meal and then it just progresses on. Oh! But there are some who like it different, I mean if you look outside i bet even right now there's a man getting publicly humiliated. It's really all about what the customer wants." Kagura shook her head and tried to calm down.

"Do you know who he is?" Kagura asked still slightly nervous.

''Not really, but i hear he is pretty popular in Edo."

While contemplating who Tsukuyo could be talking about Hinowa slid the door open. "Kagura You're client is here, he will be up here in a minute. Oh you look lovely."

"Thank you Hinowa."

"Oh by the way his name is Hijikata Toshiro. Ok have fun dear"

Kagura's stomach was doing back flips and it felt like there wasn't enough air getting to her lungs. Why him? Why him of all people? I don't know if i can do this. What would Gin-Chan think of me after this. Ohh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. What did i get myself into?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door behind her opened. Starring in disbelief, standing in his uniform was Hijikata. "Oi, are you gonna keep staring at me like a deer in headlights or are you gonna invite me in?"

"My apologies, please come in."

Hijikata over and sat on the floor next to Kagura.

"Why are you working here?"

"Because i wanted a job."

"So you come to work at a brothel?"

"Yeah well, wait why are you here? How the hell did you know i was working here?"

"Yamazaki was keeping tabs on you guys he mentioned y'all coming here alot then that you were planing on working here for a little while."

"Ok but that doesn't explain what you are here. Or why you're still in uniform if not on duty"

"I was supposed to be at work, I went in and Kondo made me leave saying something about mandatory 4 day vacation or the higher ups get in trouble, somethin' like that and now I'm here."

"Umhm."

"I'm not quite sure how these things work but aren't you supposed to serve me sake?"

"Oh, yes." Kagura quickly served Hijikata his sake and her self some.

"So what dose Gin think of all this?"

"He seemed pretty passive about it. All he said was that we should treat ourselves to some parfaits once I get back."

"On your dime, that's nice. I need more."

Kagura sat forward and once she was done pouring the sake, something grabbed her by the waist hard and pulled her back. She was sitting in Hijikata's lap. He quickly downed his sake and started biting and sucking at the side of her neck. Kagura was in shock from everything, then hijikata moved his other hand from the floor to kagura's leg. Stroking up and down her thigh, over her hip and up to her soft right breast. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and she let out a sigh. Hijikata picked her up slightly so he could stretch his legs out, he sat her back down on his left leg and continued to trace his tongue on Kagura's neck. Over every vein and indent in her neck he applied more pressure to his tongue. Kagura subconsciously grated her hips on Hijikata's leg and began to moan out loud.

"Where's the bedroom in this place?"

Kagura pointed to the door in the corner of the room "In there."

Hijikata picked her up and walked to the room. In there was a futon on the the floor and on the opposite side of the room was a western style bed. After a quick thought Hijikata smirked and put Kagura down on the bed. He crawled on top of her and started to kiss her while undoing the black obi from her kimono. She helped him remove his jacket and tossed it on the floor. He looked down at her, now only having the kimono hanging on her arms and a pair of lacy black panties on. Hijikata took the rest of the kimono off of her and admired her body and how much she grew over the few years he's known her.

He layed down and kissed from her chin to her left breast and licked then lightly bit at her nipple. Kagura moved her hand to grip the sheet beneath her, Hijikata grabbed her dainty wrists in his hand and handcuffed her wrists to the bed posts. Kagura looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Its ok, you'll love it. Trust me." Hijikata took a handkerchief from his vest and tied it around her eyes, being careful not to ruin her hair.

Kagura's heart was beating fast than she thought possible. Hijikata once again kissed down her body letting his hand roam over every curve. Once past her navel he grabbed her hips with one hand while the other took her underwear off and tossed it on the floor. Kagura felt the fabric leave her and immediately shut her legs.

"No, no, no. I'm not having any of this. I can tie them down as well." She slowly let her legs go limp.

"Open your legs for me." Hesitantly Kagura opened her legs, she could almost feel Hijikata staring at her.

Hijikata ran his tongue over her slit a few times as kagura arched her back off the bed. Pleased with her reaction and how wet she was, he pushed two fingers inside of her as far as he could until he felt her hymen. Kagura was trying desperately to hold in her moan but once he started moving his tongue over her clit in circles she lost all self control. Kagura started bucking her hips with his movements and was getting closer to her peek when hijikata stopped. A cry left Kaguras lips at the lose of connection.

"Why'd you stop?" She said agitatedly.

Hijikata pulled him self up back to her face and kissed her cheek.

"Tell me what you want."

"What?"

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"I..I want you to.."

"You want me to what Kagura?"

"I want you to fuck me." she whispered out.

"I'm sorry you were to quiet what did you say?"

"I want you to fuck me!" Screamed Kagura.

"Oh, I thought that's what you said."

Hijikata unlocked the hand cuffs and took the blindfold off of Kagura. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss. She took off his vest and shirt then tried to undo the belt around his pants. Hijikata broke the kiss to help her, once he got the pants off he went back to kissing her. Kagura moved her hands down his torso to the top of his black boxers nervously she grabbed his length and started to stroke him. Hijikata grunted and slowly moved his hips with her.

"Wait, stop." He chocked out

"Did i do something wrong?" Kagura asked worried.

"No, you're wonderful. I just need you."

Hijikata softly pushed her back down on the bed and lined his manhood up with her slit.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

With one swift thrust he broke her hymen. Kagura cried out and Hijikata started to caress her face and tell her it's ok. Once her grip on him loosened he slowly pulled out then back in. This time getting a moan from her. He started to set a pace and quickened his thrusts. Kagura moved her hand to Hijikata's head and wrapped her fingers in his dark tresses. Kagura started to grind her hip with his, meeting every thrust. Hijikata began to suck at her neck again with one hand on her breast and the other in between her legs. After a few more thrusts Kagura felt heat rising in her feet, everything was starting to get hotter and her legs began to shake.

"Hiji..kata wha.. what's happening?"

"Just calm down"

"I can't. Oh fuck! Harder! Please."

Hijikata quickened his pace and Kagura's moans were getting louder and stronger. Kagura grabbed Hijikata and pushed her tongue in his mouth, tasting herself mixed with nicotine was what finally sent her over the edge. Hijikata couldn't take the vice like grip she had on him and soon after her he felt spasms throughout his body.

Panting Hijikata rolled over onto his back with Kagura. Laying her head on his chest she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Toshi."

"For what?"

"For coming here."

"Your welcome."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. Lets just stay here for a little bit."

"Fine with me."

After a while of running a hand through her hair he noticed she fell asleep and decided to follow soon afterwords.

* * *

A/N: Should I keep going with this? If so, please tell me if there is anyone you would like to see. Thank you for reading!


	2. Kagura x Okita

So sorry for the delay on this one. I hope everyone is still as in character as possible and that you all enjoy it.

-AriRiot

* * *

"Captain Captain! Its all right here for you."

"Yamazaki keep your voice down! Very nice, good job."

"Thank you."

"Oh and be sure that Hijikata doesn't find out about this or there will be a rocket launcher aimed right at you."

"Yes Captain."

"You may leave now." Okita waved Yamazaki off and focused on the folder stuffed with photos.

'God dammit China. Well at least now I have something to do today.'

"My legs still hurt, why is there someone else?" Kagura cried while Tsukuyo dragged her to the vanity once again.

"Well I'm sorry but i do believe that you are the one that wanted to work here and you have no idea how many guys me and hinowa have and to say no to for you. We even had to get Gin to help us."

"G-Gin-Chan? Dose that mean he knows who will be here today?"

"Well from the look on his face I think he actually knew the person."

"Dose he know about the first guy?"

"Honey your you look like you just saw a ghost, you ok? Uhh well we had your file open so he probably saw. Why did he say something to you?"

"No. Just wondering."

"Ok, your all done. You got the hang of everything right? I think next time you can get yourself ready and if you have problems then call for us."

"Really? Thank you. Well I'm gonna go change my clothes now."

"Ok he should be here in like half an hour so don't worry!"

"Bye Tsukky!"

"Bye bye."

Kagura was just about to tie her kimono closed when the entrance door was slammed shut. Kagura only got half was through the bedroom before she was pinned against the wall.

"China, you should know by now that I'm the only one that can touch you."

"Fucking sadist, let me go." After finally getting her arm loose, Kagura punched Okita on the side of his cheek.

"Ohh I'll show you just how much of a sadist I can be." Okita picked Kagura up and threw her on the bed. He flipped her over and handcuffed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm surprised you don't just carry rope with you."

"Aww you almost sound disappointed, and no I don't but I do have something else." Okita went near the door and brought back a large black bag.

"You know that little shop across the street has some great things I think you'll love." Okita pulled out a plain black collar and wrapped it around Kagura's neck.

"What the fuck is this? I'm not a dog, take it off!"

"Nawh you're not cute enough to be a dog."

"Aghhh! I hate you."

"No you don't. And look, you haven't even seen what else I have."

"I don't want you here. Get out."

"Sorry I cant do that. Besides I'm the only one here that can uncuff you. Now shut up, you'll like it."

Okita sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Kagura over his lap. As soon as she started to squirm again his right hand smacked her on the ass.

"Aaaahhh, stop." Smack. "Aahhhhhhh that hurts stop it."

Another hit landed on her backside but this time she tried to muffle the yelp as best as she could.

"Aww see aint that bad. Besides I know you like it and I'll help you out."

Okita reached in the bag and pulled out a small vibrator. He moved it against her sensitive button and left her underwear on so it would stay in place. Okita took the remote attached to it and slowly turned the power on. Once Okita knew she was trying to keep her moans in he spanked her with one hand while the other turned the vibrator up another notch. After a few more hits Kagura's cries were just low moans. Okita grabbed the vibrator and removed her underwear. He turned the device up as high as it went, moved his fingers so it would stay in place and with his other hand he pushed two fingers in her tight opening. Kagura started grinding her hips with his hand and best as she could while laying down. Okita slipped another finger in her and went faster.

"Sougo, I'm gon-na AAAHHHH!" Okita turned the vibrator off and licked his index finger clean. He sat her down on the floor and stood up, pushing his other two fingers in her mouth.

"Clean em off." Kagura ran her tongue over them, slowly sucking her way up and down. Okita pulled his fingers out of her mouth, uncuffed her hands and threw her on the bed. He took his pants off, hitched the skirt of her kimono up to her waist and slowly sunk his cock inside of her. As Kagura whimpered from being stretched out, Okita silenced her cries with his hungry mouth. While their tounges battled for dominance, Kagura noticed the pain ebbing away and the same heat from before rushing throughout her body. Kagura wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside of her. Okita broke the kiss just before she came and watched her. The intensity in his eyes sent jolts down her spine and with everything in her mind going blank she hit her climax with his soon folowing.

Laying on the bed trying to steady their breath Okita started to laugh. Kagura looked him straight in the eyes with an angry pout on her face. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I told you you would like it." With a smirk Okita pulled Kagura's head to his face by the collar around her neck and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Shut up... Sadist." Kagura pushed her self back down and rested her head on his chest, drifting away to the sweet melody of his steady heart beat.

* * *

- Good, bad? Too OOC? I hope you all like it and if so, any ideas on who next?


End file.
